Meeting an Old Friend
by Saint Miroku
Summary: After traveling to the beach, Amu finds an unexpected acquaintance who's dressed rather provocatively... A rather short one shot made in collaboration with a friend.


Amu walked down the beach severely disappointed. Ran suggested that she should start patrolling for the Easter Corporation during her short summer break, and that she should start at the beach on the outskirts of the city. Upon arrival however, it became perfectly clear that there was nothing out here, and the whole thing was just an excuse on Ran's part to get her outside.

"Look, it's obvious that this whole trip is a wash, we should just go back." Amu said, slightly irritated.

"Nonsense, if there were X-Eggs being created, you'd know it'd be here. Besides, doesn't this sea breeze feel great?" Ran replied playfully.

Amu sighed deeply before continuing, "Fine, we'll stay a few more minutes then."

She continued walking until she saw a very familiar silhouette against the shimmering horizon of the sea. As she approached, she recognized the silhouette as that of Nadeshiko's cousin, Nagihiko.

"Hey Nagihiko, is that you?" Amu asked, walking up to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko turned to face her and replied, "Oh hey Amu, yes it is indeed me."

"Aren't you supposed to be studying in Europe with Nadeshiko, what are you doing here?"

"Well my studying is over so I decided to come back home." He said before quickly adding, "My cousin decided to stay over there though, so it's just me here." He had to include that last part to try and keep her from being able to guess that he had in fact been Nadeshiko, as per his family tradition.

"That's a shame, but at least you're back!" Amu replied.

After that line, she began to actually start looking at what Nagihiko was wearing. To her surprise, he was wearing nothing but a fairly tight Speedo, which she noticed had a tendency to cling tightly to what she considered to be "all the right places". She began to blush brightly at this realization, struggling to look away.

"Hey Amu, my cousin's talked so much about you, would you like to spend a while here with me?" he asked, forcing Amu to snap back to reality and desperately pretend that she hadn't been starring.

"Wh-what would you have in mind?" She responded, trying to regain her composure.

"Not much, just walking along, maybe playing some beach games, and getting some lunch perhaps."

"Well, I'd be fine with that, it's just that I'm not really dressed for any of that, and I left my swimsuit at home."

"That's fine, there's a place where you can get a swimsuit right over there, I'll even pay for it." He said, pointing towards a small building further inland.

"Oh, thank you so much, I guess I'd be fine with that." She said, blushing at his kindness.

As the two walked towards the shop, Ran turned to Amu and whispered, "You were totally undressing him with your eyes back there weren't you."

"Shu-Shut up, I totally wasn't!" Amu replied, flustered but trying to keep her voice down so that Nagihiko wouldn't hear.

"It's okay, I think it's perfectly normal for you to react like that." Shuu chimed in while, Miki chuckled softly.

When they finally reached the shop, Nagihiko handed Amu some cash before she went inside alone. After an exceptionally long time, Amu emerged wearing a red string bikini that offered less coverage then she would have liked.

"This was the only thing they had in my size so…" Amu started, once again blushing intensely.

"Well that's okay, I think it looks really good on you." Nagihiko replied with a smile, leaving Amu feeling even more embarrassed.

Following that, the two walked along the beach in an awkward silence until they came across two people playing Volley Ball.

"Hey do you want to play?" Nagihiko asked excitedly.

"Well, okay, but just one round." Amu responded, still feeling self-conscious about her current attire.

"Great, this'll be fun, trust me." He said before moving forward to join the game.

Upon entering the game, Nagihiko and Amu formed one team while the others who had been playing before acted as their opponents. Amu briefly considered allowing Ran to assume control, but she decided to play normally. This was just a friendly match. Despite her initial hesitation, she found herself greatly enjoying the game. Additionally, she gradually stopped worrying about her outfit. Looking at the rest of the beach while up in the air, she saw that she was far from alone in wearing a smaller bathing suit. The fact that the small amount of fabric on the bikini helped her in moving quickly helped a lot too. Overtime, one round became two, then three, then four, and so on until it was nearly midday, and Amu and Nagihiko had to stop for lunch. Amu decided to get a hamburger while Nagihiko opted for a much more traditional dish, a bowl of noodles.

Sitting down at a small table near the beachside restaurant, Amu said, "That was a lot of fun! I'm so glad that I decided to stay."

"See, I told you didn't I?" Nagihiko replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, honestly, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm really glad I got this outfit, I think it may have helped out a lot."

"I'm glad to see that everything worked out, I think that wearing this speedo helped me out."

"Did it feel uncomfortable at all, I mean does look really tight after all…" Amu blurted out, stopping herself and becoming very embarrassed once she realized what she had just said.

Nagihiko didn't seem phased by this at all and casually replied, "It's true, this thing can be a bit uncomfortable, but I think it's worth it, I definitely have my reasons..." The true reason that he couldn't tell her was the fact that he had been acting as Nadeshiko for so long, that the excuse to wear any kind of open, masculine outfit was an extremely liberating experience for him.

"Well anyways, if you're staying here, will you be going to school here?" Amu asked, having successfully recomposed herself.

"Yes, I'll be going in right after the break."

"Great, I can't wait to see you there!"

Nagihiko nodded in agreement, and the two continued eating, making light conversation as they did so. Eventually, they both finished, and the two decided that they needed to go back home. After saying goodbye the two parted ways.

"Well that was fun." Amu said to her Charas.

"See, aren't you glad you listened to me? Besides, it seems that you really like looking at that Nagihiko guy…" Ran replied.

"That's just… well I…" Amu stammered, now very embarrassed.

"Oh but what about Ikuto!?" Shuu chimed in.

"I… well…" Amu tried to reply, becoming even more embarrassed.

"And what about Tadase?" Miki added.

"Well… he… um…" Amu continued.

"And now that I think about it, there's Kukai too…" Ran said with a playful tone.

With that, Amu became completely overwhelmed and just said, "Look, all that's really complicated, I'm just trying to deal with the Easter Corporation!"

"It's okay, whoever you end up picking, I'm sure he'll be great for you!" Shuu said, in a reassuring manner.

"Really though, it's not like that!" Amu said, desperate to get away from this embarrassing subject.

With that, the three Charas laughed, as approached her front door. Despite their playful banter, she knew they were right, this was a topic she put a lot of thought into. She did hope that everything really would be that good. She sighed deeply before opening the door and returning home at last.


End file.
